You Can Do It
by Obeion yazio
Summary: The Warning is inside, please read the warning before reading this fanfiction. This fanfiction is like my dog can do anything fanfiction TakatoxGuilmon


You Can Do It

Plot: Takato takes a harmless bath with Guilmon and plays around until it turns into something.

Warning: **This fanfiction has a large amount of beastilaty with boyxdragon. Please, Please, Please if you don't like this nor don't care for it please go to another fanfiction. I'm letting you know for a good cause please if you're not a fan of this I would advise going to another fanfiction. Turn back now it is your last chances to get out while you still can. This is for fan who like this setting and don't mind it at all so that mean the one who don't please find another fanficton. If you read this whole thing and don't mind it great but if you read this and you hate the pairing please go find another fanfiction****.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon Tamer or the merchandise.**

Takato was playing with Guilmon and they were all messy from the wet mud. Then dawn came by Takato wanted play with Guilmon some more so decide to sneak him into the house. He did once before he can do it again so when the time came for him to go. He decided to do the same thing he the last time he snuck Guilmon out by covering him up and moving every inch. If that doesn't work then he would say it was a school project at least then they might believe me.

As Takato opens the door with his key he notices that his parents aren't home. Takato took this moment to run Guilmon in the house. Takato parents went on their anniversary and won't be back for a while. Takato guided Guilmon to the bathroom since they were in the mud Takato decided they should take a bath. Soon it was done, Takato tested the water to see if was the right temperature. Takato strips off his clothes which left Guilmon in his own confusion and they got in. At first it was fine until Guilmon started to tackle Takato and then the splashing around left Takato tired.

"That's enough Guilmon time to get you all washed up" Takato said taking the rag and scrubbing the Digimon head. back and belly.

"Takato that tickles" Guilmon wiggles his body around.

Takato started to tickle more out of Guilmon until he saw Guilmon get aroused. Takato notices something red below Guilmon stomach as it began to grow a little bit hard. It's making Takato get aroused by it his small length started to grow his uncut cock head out just a tiny bit. Takato smile which is different from his normal casual feeling and now it's more toward something different. Takato started to sit on Guilmon stomach and began to look at Guilmon.

"Guilmon can you do me a favor" Takato said breathing up and down

"Sure Takato what is it"

"Can you suck this for me" Takato said showing Guilmon his erected cock

"I don't know Takato are you sure?" Guilmon was unsure

"Yes, you can do it but before do that I will do yours as well" Takato said grinning

"Okay Dookie" Guilmon said with a nod

Guilmon began to lick Takato cock see how it tastes sweet and salty was the thought that ran through Guilmon mind. Guilmon began to run his tongue around the length and then began to suck on it which made Takato moan in pleasure. Takato lick Guilmon cock it's actually pretty tasty and very salty that made Takato want it more. He began to put the whole thing in his mouth suck the hard cock it began to grow more. Takato saw the fullness of Guilmon cock it was pretty big for his size, but he didn't care as he began lick every region of the cock. Both sucking same time and then Guilmon wonder what's in Takato butt so decide to put his finger in his hole. This made Takato scream out in pleasure squirting his semen into Guilmon mouth. Which made Guilmon squirt into Takato mouth but it was too much for him. He opens his mouth the semen got onto Takato face and body and he swallowed it in one gulp. He grabs onto Guilmon cock putting it near his open mouth and squeeze it up so he can see if there any more semen. A few more shots of semen burst out going into Takato mouth .Guilmon sallow the white stuff and gave a satisfying lick around his lips and on Takato cock as well. With the day gone by Takato and Guilmon quickly go to bed before Takato parents gets home from their anniversary.

A/N: If you have a positive or negative review please post it down below. Thank you for reading my story I'll see you guys later bye.


End file.
